Andy
by HetalianKitty
Summary: "A heart like Pandora's box" Andy only has one thing keeping her alive, hope. She decides to go to Death city and attend the DWMA for love and a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Amanda Fuji**

**Nickname: Andy**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Zodiac Sign: Scorpio**

**Appearance: straight but "poofed" hair, dark brown hair, side sweep that covers left eye, baby blue eyes, fair skin, normal looking yet cute**

**Usual Clothing: skinny jeans, black leather jacket, colored tank top (purple or blue), black boots or converse**

**Weapon**

Hey, I'm Andy. I was born a weapon. When I was eight I watched my parents get murdered by what looked like a monster. After it gruesomely reduced them to nothing but a bloody pile of limbs it proceeded to eat their souls. When it was done it started walking towards me until a meister and her weapon burst through the window and saved my life and soul. I'll never forget them. The meister had blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long jacket that draped down the back of her like the cape of a hero. My hero. Her weapon was a powerful scythe that gave her grace and power. She was the kind of person I wish I could be. She was someone's hero. The death of my parents didn't affect me as much as it would someone else. My parents never seemed to care about me. I was a mistake. After the incident I was adopted by who seemed to be the sweetest man in the world. Although when I got to my new home he slammed me against the wall. Startled and confused I tried to break free from his grasp. He started unbuttoning my shirt and taking off my clothes. He'd hit me and pin me down the more I struggled. He raped me that night as I screamed in pain under him. He didn't feed me so I had go through dumpsters whenever I was out of the house. I was a very skinny kid, not the healthiest. I went to normal schools and never showed my weapon ability. I barely went to school but when I did it was hell. I was beaten and harassed to my last tear. As I grew older and turned twelve the old man rejected me because he didn't approve of my growing lady bits. I was glad but then he started locking me in my room to possibly starve to death. Although I eventually broke the lock and found a way to get down from the window. I turned thirteen and found the dream of getting out of this place and going to Death City were I could attend the DWMA. I started asking around town for jobs so I can raise enough money to support myself. I'm fifteen now and finally have the money and plans to make this happen. Although secretly my biggest dream was always to be accepted and loved. A feeling that I never felt before. It's pretty cliché but what am I to do? I don't think I've ever been hugged before. Pitiful, right? My birth was a mistake and I truly hate my life. This is my last resort.

**Chapter 1**

I pack a small denim backpack with everything I have including clothes, toiletries, money, a pocket knife, and a bouncy ball I found on the street. I grab the zipper and zipped it shut. I throw the backpack on my shoulder and head to the door. I grip the cold door knob and turn it slowly and quickly swing the door open halfway since it makes less noise. I tiptoe across the hallway and down the stairs. I stop to peek around the corner. He's lying on the couch looking very sick. Poor bastard, I don't even feel sorry for him. I guess its okay to just walk across the living room to the door. Who's going to stop me? His face is a mix of red and paleness. He's also very sweaty with a look that says "I'm in pain". I casually walk across the living room to the door without a word. "Wait" he struggles to say "I need a doctor, please be a good girl and call one for me". This is strange. He's not acting normal at all. He's never reached out for my help before. I watch him cough up some blood in a tissue. Without a word I grip the door knob. This man has caused me unbearable pain. I shouldn't help this man. I turn the door knob and open the door. Does this make me just as bad as the people who just stood and watched me get beat up and humiliated? No, this is revenge. I walk out the door. I walk across town to the docks with my ticket in my hand. I feel like everyone's staring at me. Looking down on me and whispering to each other as if I were an animal at the zoo or a freak at some freak show. I want it to end. I board the boat and hand the man my ticket. As I sit down and the boat starts moving, it doesn't stop. Make it end. There are times I want to jump off the boat and die in the ocean but then I wouldn't ever get to see Death City. Not only that, it would also cause a scene which I also don't want. When I decide to die I don't want anyone to try and save me. I would already be dead. I would have already lost hope which is life itself. I haven't lost it just yet. I still have a growing orb of hope inside me. A heart like Pandora's Box. No one has managed or even tried to open it yet. I wonder if I'll meet the hero of me at the DWMA. The one that gave me hope to hold on to. The one that saved me. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one that defeated the kishin a few years ago. She was full of courage which can be just as important as hope. My thoughts are interrupted by the boat stopping at Death City. This can be a new beginning.

**And so begins a new story. This is going to be a LOT more serious than my other fics so don't expect a lighthearted comedy. I'm planning on making this a series for you to follow along with. Make sure to review, follow, and favorite! Tell me what you think of it and I'll try to update soon (I might be a bit too busy to update so forgive me)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walk off the boat and stop to look up at Death City. I reach into my jacket pocket to pull out directions to my new apartment that I was barely able to rent. I suddenly feel a hand on my back force me down. "You're in my way!" says the guy. I feel him kick me in the side so hard it knocks the wind out of me. He then walked away like it was no big deal. No one even bothers to ask if I was okay. I stand up and walk to a pole. I don't feel so good. I think that kick did something to me. Just make it stop. I pull myself together and touch where he kicked me. I'm definitely going to feel that for a while. Damn, it hurts. To save money, I don't think I'm going to take a taxi or anything. It's a long walk but I can handle it. I take my first step and my stomach grumbles. Great, I'm hungry. I walk for a while then stop at a pastry shop. I need something sweet once in a while. The cashier is wearing bright clothes and a smile as if every thing's alright in the world. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her! I can keep telling myself that but I know that I actually envy her. "Can I have a grape jelly filled doughnut?" I ask. "Of course" says the cashier with her stupid smile. She hands me the doughnut and I hand her the money. I take a bite. Is this really jelly?! I continue walking with aching feet and a "jelly" doughnut. I arrive at the building were I'll be staying. I get myself registered and get the key to my room before heading upstairs. I find my apartment on the second floor and put the key in the lock. I turn the key and open the door to find an empty room with a kitchen on the left. Next to the kitchen there's a hallway that probably leads to the bathroom and bedrooms. Shit, I'm probably going to have to buy furniture. I close the door behind myself and walk down the hallway. I'm tired and aching. Good thing there's beds. I go to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I know it's weird but I'm really afraid of hidden cameras. I had to deal with them as a kid. Everybody's probably had that fear at some point but I have it all the time. I look up, down, and in the cabinet. I'm good I suppose. I take off my jacket to reveal a wet red spot on my side. Damn it! It's from that guy who kicked me! I didn't know it was bleeding! I'll just have to wash it in the shower. I strip off the rest my clothes and reach into my bag for my towel. I turn the knob in the shower and put my hand in to test the water. I hang the towel on the sink and step in. I feel the warm water pouring over my body. It feels really good. I rinse off the dirt forcing me to look down at the cuts down my arm. I won't say I'm proud of myself for self harm but I feel like it's my only escape. It's the reason I always wear a jacket. I see cuts on my hands and knees from the guy that pushed me down earlier today. I remember the kick so I look to see what it looks like. It's a gash! It's not just a little cut, it's a big one! I notice the blood running down my side and legs. Why didn't I notice it earlier?! It looks pretty bad. What am I going to do about it? I turn off the water and step out. It feels like I just teleported to Antarctica. I realize I'm going to spend my first day at the DWMA with third day hair. All well, this is kind of bad. I wrap myself in the towel and apply pressure to the cut. I twist my hair to get the water out and reach into my bag for some clothes. I take off my towel and sit on the toilet. I take a handful of toilet paper and apply it to the cut. It'll have to do for now. I stand up and put on just another purple tank top and black panties. I don't have any pajamas but what's the point in wasting money for pajamas anyway? I put my hair up and take out my toothbrush. I brush my teeth before heading out into the hallway. I'm still holding toilet paper under my shirt. There are two bedrooms across from each other. For some reason one's painted pink and one's navy blue. I like blue so I walk into that one and turn on the light. The light flickers on revealing a bed with just white sheets and a nightstand. To be honest, this is probably the best room I've ever had. On the nightstand there's a digital alarm clock. I sit down and feel a sudden relief like my body has wanted to sit down for a long time. I set the alarm for six am. The clock shows ten pm but it feels more like three am. I'm exhausted and my feet are aching. I think it's about time for bed time. I cover myself in sheets and by the time my head touches the pillow, I'm out. Of course this is the night I have a nightmare of me getting beaten and raped. It's a playback of memories. The memories that I want nothing else but to forget. I start struggling and trying to fight but the others are too strong. I want to scream. Suddenly, the doorbell rings jerking me up. I'm sweaty and shaking with short breaths, like I'm panting. I get up and head to the door. I answer the door and see a good looking guy smiling with a cake that says "welcome". "I came to say welcome to my new neighbor" he says "sorry I came so late but as soon as I heard you already arrived I rushed over to meet you". He hands me the cake "I'm Vince, by the way".


End file.
